Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt
:Für den Soundtrack des Films siehe: Star Trek: First Contact Die Borg greifen erneut die Erde an. Als Jean-Luc Picard und seine Crew mit der neuen [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] eintreffen, können sie die Borg in die Flucht schlagen. Diese Flucht führt jedoch in die Vergangenheit der Erde, die sich auch rasch erkennbar verändert. Picard und Co. können der Borg-Sphäre folgen und müssen nun dafür sorgen, dass der Erstkontakt mit den Vulkaniern zustande kommt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Captain Picard ist entsetzt, als die Borg die Erde angreifen. Mit seinem neuem Schiff, der Enterprise-E, macht er sich auf, der drohenden Gefahr entgegenzuwirken. Unter großen Opfern gelingt es der Enterprise und anderen Schiffen der Sternenflotte, den Borgkubus zu zerstören. Wie Picard jedoch feststellen muss, schaffen es die Borg, aus dem explodierenden Borgkubus eine Borg-Sphäre zu starten, die eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit unternimmt. Captain Picard und seine Crew nehmen umgehend die Verfolgung auf. Sie landen im Jahre 2063, in dem Zefram Cochrane für den ersten Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern zuständig war. Die Borg wollen den ersten Kontakt verhindern, und die Erde in der Vergangenheit assimilieren. Captain Picard und seine Crew versuchen mit allen Mitteln, die Borg aufzuhalten und werden dabei selbst zu Zielen der Borg. Die Crew der Enterprise erleidet schwere Verluste, aber der erste Kontakt ist nicht mehr weit entfernt. Auch das Einreden von Beverly Crusher, Picard sollte die Enterprise zerstören, helfen nichts, denn der Captain ist noch immer von seinen Alpträumen seiner Assimilation besessen und hat nur ein Ziel: Rache an den Borg zu üben. Erst ein Gespräch mit Lily Sloane, einem Menschen von der Erde, bringt ihm dazu die Selbstzerstörungssequenz der Enterprise einzuleiten. Allerdings gelingt es Riker und Geordi LaForge den selbstkritischen Zefram Cochrane dazu zu bringen seinen ersten Warpflug zu starten. Picard jedoch hat noch keine Ruhe, denn Data wurde von den Borg entführt. Er macht sich auf seinen Freund zu retten und steht bald der Königin der Borg gegenüber, die das Ziel hat die erste Warpflug-Rakete zu zerstören... Langfassung Prolog: Invasion thumb|Picard erhält die schlechten Neuigkeiten. Sechs Jahre ist es nun her, dass Captain Picard von den Borg assimiliert worden ist und er gezwungen wurde, Beihilfe zur Zerstörung von 39 Schiffen der Föderation bei der Schlacht von Wolf 359 zu leisten. Nun ist er Kommandant der neuen [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], doch noch immer quälen ihn Alpträume. Er wird von einem Ruf des Sternenflottenkommandos aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es ist Admiral Hayes, der berichtet, dass laut einem Bericht von Deep Space 5 die Föderationskolonie auf Ivor Prime an diesem Morgen vernichtet wurde. Langstreckensensoren erfassten die Borg. Ein Kubus werde in einer knappen Stunde die Föderationsgrenze überschreiten. thumb|Picard befiehlt den Kurs zur Erde. Im Typhon-Sektor werde sich eine Flotte von Schiffen versammeln um den Kubus abzufangen. Die Enterprise wird inzwischen zur Patrouille an der Neutralen Zone abkommandiert, mit der Begründung, dass die Romulaner die Situation ausnutzen könnten. Das Sternenflottenkommando vertraut der Enterprise und ihrer Crew voll und ganz, man ist sich nur nicht so sicher bezüglich des Captains. Man meint, ein Mann, der einmal von den Borg gefangen genommen und assimiliert worden ist, solle ihnen nicht wieder in einer solchen Situation gegenüberstehen. Man brächte so ein instabiles Element in eine kritische Situation. An der Neutralen Zone hat man inzwischen die ersten Sensorscans abgeschlossen. Als Picard und Riker über die Vorbehalte der Sternenflotte reden, meldet sich Troi und berichtet, dass sie eine Nachricht von der Flotte bekommen habe – die Flotte habe die Borg angegriffen. Man hört den Standardgruß der Borg: Auf der Enterprise hört man dem Kampf zu. Es scheint sich eine Katastrophe für die Föderation abzuzeichnen. Weil Picard nicht tatenlos zusehen will, lässt er gegen die direkten Befehle von Admiral Hayes einen Kurs zur Erde setzen. Akt I: Die Schlacht [[Datei:Enterprise feuert auf Schwachstelle.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise greift die Borg an.]] Die Borg haben inzwischen die Erde erreicht und die Hälfte der Flotte zerstört, aber der Kubus ist schwer beschädigt. Bevor die Enterprise das Schlachtfeld erreicht, erscheint die Situation aussichtslos und Lieutenant Commander Worf geht mit der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] auf Kollisionskurs zum Kubus. Jedoch ändert sich das durch das Eintreffen der Enterprise. Als die Lebenserhaltungssysteme der Defiant zusammenbrechen, beamt man die Überlebenden an Bord der Enterprise. Worf will natürlich, an Bord angekommen, umgehend auf die Brücke und seine alte Position an der taktischen Konsole einnehmen. Picard versammelt den Rest der Flotte und lässt einem koordinierten Angriff auf eine Stelle des Kubus starten, in dem sich jedoch nach Angabe Datas kein vitales System befinde. Dennoch war dies eine Schwachstelle des Kubus und es gelingt, ihn zu zerstören. Kurz davor löst sich jedoch eine Sphäre aus dem Kubus und nimmt weiterhin Kurs auf die Erde. Der Captain lässt die Sphäre verfolgen. Man ist ratlos, was die Borg jetzt vorhaben. Da erkennt man, dass chronometrische Partikel aus der Sphäre strömen und einen Zeitwirbel verursachen, in dem die Sphäre verschwindet. thumb|Die Borg-Sphäre verlässt den Kubus. [[Datei:Enterprise gerät in die Ausläufer des Zeitwirbels.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise im Zeitwirbel.]] Die Enterprise folgt der Sphäre und wird von einem Ausläufer des Zeitwirbels erfasst, der Rest der Flotte ist jedoch nicht in der Lage zu folgen, weil die Borg die Geschichte verändert und die Erde vollständig assimiliert haben. Dadurch ist die Erde im 24. Jahrhundert nun mit 9 Milliarden Borg bevölkert. Nach Datas Bericht besteht die Atmosphäre der Erde aus großen Teilen von Kohlenmonoxid, Methan und Fluor. Einzig die Enterprise ist durch den Ausläufer des temporalen Wirbels von dieser Veränderung der Zeitlinie verschont geblieben. Captain Picard befiehlt, der Sphäre in die Vergangenheit zu folgen, um den angerichteten Schaden zu reparieren. Somit durchfliegt auch die Enterprise den temporalen Wirbel, der kurz hinter der Enterprise zusammenbricht. Akt II: 4. April 2063 - Bozeman, Montana thumb|Zefram Cochrane und Lily Sloane entdecken ein unbekanntes Objekt am Himmel. Auf der Erde der Vergangenheit versucht Lily Sloane inzwischen, den betrunkenen Zefram Cochrane daran zu hindern sich voll und ganz aufzugeben. Vor der Kneipe bemerkt Lily plötzlich einen extrem leuchtenden Stern am Himmel. Auf einmal treffen Energieladungen die postapokalyptische Siedlung und viele Gebäude werden zerstört. Lily meint, es wäre, obwohl der Krieg schon lange vorbei sei, ein Angriff der ECON. Als die Enterprise aus dem Zeitwirbel kommt, bemerkt sie, dass die Sphäre die Erde bombardiert. Durch vier Quantentorpedos kann die Sphäre zerstört werden. Nachdem das Ziel des Angriffs – eine Raketenbasis in Zentral-Montana – lokalisiert ist, hat Picard eine Vorahnung. Nun will er das genaue Datum wissen. Es ist der 4. April 2063 – der Tag vor dem ersten Kontakt. Am 5. April soll Zefram Cochrane mit seinem warpfähigen Schiff als erster Mensch Lichtgeschwindigkeit erreichen. Durch diesen Flug wird eine außerirdische Rasse, die Vulkanier, auf die Menschheit aufmerksam und stellt den ersten offiziellen Kontakt mit der Menschheit her. Man hat nicht viel Zeit zu verlieren und deshalb beamt Picard gleich mit einem Außenteam herunter um die Schäden zu begutachten. Fast die Hälfte der Besatzung der Basis ist tot. Aber zum Glück ist das Warp-Schiff, die Phoenix, relativ unbeschädigt. Als Data und Picard über die Reparatur des Schiffes reden, werden sie plötzlich von Lily Sloane mit einer antiken Projektilwaffe beschossen. Als Data sie davon abhalten will, fällt sie plötzlich in Ohnmacht. Sie hat eine Strahlenvergiftung durch das beschädigte Drosselklappensystem. thumb|Picard und Data an der Phoenix. Also muss Dr. Crusher sie mit auf die Krankenstation nehmen, was Picard nicht recht ist, da es gegen die Oberste Direktive verstößt. Aber Beverly verspricht, sie bewusstlos zu halten. Da unten auf der Erde ein Reparaturteam gebraucht wird, beamt eines hinunter, um die Schäden zu beseitigen. La Forge übergibt Lt. Porter das Kommando über den Maschinenraum. Er soll die Umweltsysteme prüfen, weil es im Schiff zu heiß wird. Porter nimmt das Problem in Angriff und kriecht in die Jefferies-Röhre, um an die Umweltkontrolle heranzukommen. Er hört etwas und fragt rufend nach, ob noch jemand in dieser Sektion arbeitet. Plötzlich rast etwas auf ihn zu und er verschwindet. Seine Kollegin schaut nervös und ängstlich in die Jefferies-Röhre. Akt III: Die Borg thumb|Das MHN trifft auf die Borg. Auf der Erde hat Picard plötzlich eine Vorahnung über die Borg. Er übergibt Commander Riker das Kommando auf der Erde und er beamt mit Data wieder zurück auf das Schiff. Wieder auf der Brücke der Enterprise verlangt Picard von Worf Bericht. Dieser berichtet, dass der Kontakt zu Deck 16 abgebrochen ist. Worf möchte ein Sicherheitsteam hinunter schicken, aber Picard befiehlt Deck 16 zu verriegeln und Wachposten an allen Ausgängen zu postieren. Unterdessen versucht jemand in die Krankenstation einzudringen. Es sind die Borg. Einige müssen sich vor der Zerstörung der Sphäre auf die Enterprise gebeamt haben, als die Schilde unten waren. Picard will das Außenteam rufen, um es über die Situation zu informieren, aber plötzlich spielen alle Systeme verrückt. Die Borg versuchen die Kommandostation von der Brücke in den Maschinenraum umzuleiten. Data kann jedoch den Hauptcomputer noch mit einem fraktalen Verschlüsselungscode sperren. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass die Borg im Stande sind ihn zu knacken. Unterdessen muss Dr. Crusher die Krankenstation evakuieren, weil in Kürze etwa 20 Borg durch die Tür der Krankenstation stürmen werden. Damit sie durch eine Jefferies-Röhre noch rechtzeitig entfliehen können, weckt sie Lily auf und aktiviert das MHN. Dieses kann die Borg noch kurz aufhalten und Lily kann ebenfalls durch die Jefferies-Röhre entkommen. thumb|Picard kämpft gegen die Borg-Drohnen. Um die Enterprise vollständig zurückzuerobern, führt Picard ein Team in den Maschinenraum. Man will ein Loch in die Plasmakühltanks schlagen. Das in ihnen enthaltene Kühlmittel löst alle organische Materie auf, wodurch die Borg, die eine Symbiose aus organischen und technischen Komponenten bilden, getötet werden. Manche Korridore sind schon von den Borg assimiliert worden. Als man den Maschinenraum erreicht, greifen Picard und sein Trupp die Borg an, aber nach einen kurzen Feuergefecht haben sich die Borg an das Phaser-Feuer angepasst. Man kann den Maschinenraum nicht erreichen und will sich deshalb zurückziehen, aber Data wird von den Borg geschnappt und von der Gruppe getrennt. Als der Trupp in eine Jefferies-Röhre kriechen will um zu entkommen, wird einer der Männer mit den Nanosonden infiziert und Picard muss ihn erschießen. Dadurch wird er von seiner Gruppe getrennt. Als er versucht sie wieder zu erreichen, wird er von jemandem überwältigt – es ist Lily Sloane. Sie kann ihm seinen Phaser entwenden und bedroht ihn nun mit diesem. Jedoch kann Picard sie davon überzeugen, dass er nicht ihr Feind ist. Akt IV: Aber was seid ihr? Astronauten auf so 'ner Art ‚Star Trek‘? thumb|Riker ist nur von Betrunkenen umgeben. Währenddessen hat Deanna Zefram Cochrane gefunden, der ist aber mal wieder sturzbetrunken. Um herauszufinden, wer er wirklich ist, muss Deanna mit Zefram Cochrane Tequila trinken. So erfährt sie zwar, wer Cochrane wirklich ist, aber vom Alkohol wird sie betrunken. Da Cochrane Deanna ihre Geschichte nicht glauben will, sagt ihm Riker die Wahrheit. Natürlich glaubt Cochrane das auch nicht und somit zeigt ihm Geordi durch Cochranes Teleskop die Enterprise. Nun glaubt er ihnen, aber er möchte wissen, was das genau mit ihm zu tun hat. Man erzählt ihm, dass er morgen früh seinen Warp-Flug durchführen muss, damit er den ersten Kontakt mit den Vulkaniern machen kann. Er stimmt mit den Worten: Warum nicht? zu. Unterdessen assimilieren die Borg auf der Enterprise Deck für Deck, bis sie bei Deck 11 plötzlich stoppen. Auf der Brücke ist man ratlos. Mittlerweile haben die Borg Data im Maschinenraum an einen alkovenähnlichen Tisch gebunden und es sieht ganz so aus, als würden sie Data sezieren wollen. Plötzlich ertönt eine weibliche Stimme und sagt zu Data, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis man auch seinen Schwachpunkt finden würde. Data fragt, wer sie sei und sie antwortet, sie sei die Borg. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion mit der Borg-Königin aktiviert sie seinen Emotionschip und zeigt ihm etwas an seinem Arm. Die Borg haben organische Haut auf seine Skelettstruktur verpflanzt. Akt V: Vielleicht etwas aus Satin? thumb|Lily und Picard verstecken sich auf dem Holodeck. In diesem Augenblick versuchen Picard und Lily durch die Korridore auf die Brücke zu kommen. Die Borg ignorieren sie, weil sie keine Bedrohung für sie darstellen. Um einen Gedächtnischip eines Borg zu bekommen, lockt Picard ein paar Borg auf das Holodeck. Er aktiviert das Programm „Dixon Hill, The Big Goodbye, Kapitel 12“. Er möchte Nicky die Nase sprechen und fragt deswegen einen Kellner um Auskunft. Als der Kellner sagt, dass Nicky seit Monaten nicht mehr da war, merkt er, dass es das falsche Kapitel ist. Nun lässt er Kapitel 13 laden. Mittlerweile sind schon zwei Borg auf das Holodeck eingedrungen. Als Picard das sieht, geht er mit Lily zu Nicky und wechselt ein paar Worte mit ihm. Nebenbei schnappt er sich mit etwas Hilfe von Lily ein Maschinengewehr und schießt auf die zwei Borg, die währenddessen schon damit anfangen wollen, die Hologramme zu assimilieren. Da sie nicht an diese altmodischen Geschosse angepasst sind, werden die Drohnen getötet, weil Picard vorher die Sicherheitsprotokolle des Holodecks deaktiviert hat. Aus einem der toten Borg, dem assimilierten Crewmitglied Fähnrich Lynch, entfernt er nun den Gedächtnischip. thumb|Barclay trifft auf Cochrane. Nachdem Picard und Lily die Brücke erreicht haben, analysieren sie den Chip und finden heraus, was die Borg vorhaben. Die Borg wollen mit der Deflektorschüssel der Enterprise eine Interplex-Boje bauen. Damit hätten sie einen Subraumtransmitter und könnten die Borg aus diesem Jahrhundert rufen und Verstärkung anfordern. Die Erde wäre somit ein noch leichteres Ziel und könnte assimiliert werden. Währenddessen ist man mit Herz und Seele bei der Reparatur der Phoenix. Jedoch kann Dr. Cochrane die Begeisterung um seine Person herum nicht teilen. Ganz im Gegenteil – es ist ihm sogar ziemlich unheimlich. Als Geordi ihm noch erzählt, dass da, wo er gerade steht, eine 10 Meter hohe Statue aus Marmor von ihm stehen wird und dass er auf die Zefram-Cochrane-Highschool gegangen ist, reicht es ihm völlig. Unter dem Vorwand, dass er mal schiffen muss, verschwindet er im Wald. Aber Riker und Geordi können ihn durch die Okularimplantate von Geordi anhand seiner Körperwärme wiederfinden. Leider weigert er sich wieder zurück zu gehen, weil er keine Symbolfigur werden will. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion darüber, dass Geordi ihm nicht so viel darüber erzählen soll, hat Riker keine Geduld mehr, stellt seinen Phaser auf Betäubung und schießt auf Cochrane. Dieser fällt zu Boden und sie bringen ihn zurück zur Basis. Akt VI: Showdown mit den Borg thumb|Die Borg auf der Deflektorschüssel. Unterdessen machen sich Picard, Worf und Lieutenant Hawk auf, um zur Deflektorschüssel zu gelangen, damit sie die Borg davon abhalten können eine Nachricht an das Kollektiv zu schicken. Worf gefällt das nur bedingt, da ihm bei seinen letzten Weltraumspaziergang ganz schlecht geworden ist. Im Maschinenraum kann sich Data inzwischen kurz von den Fesseln befreien, aber als die Borg seine neu gewonnene Haut verletzen und er blutet, ist er schon wieder schachmatt gesetzt. Da Data am Anfang nicht einverstanden war, dass die Borg ihm echte Haut geben, ist die Königin plötzlich ‚ganz überrascht‘ davon, dass er seine neue Haut an sich presst. thumb|Die Borg greifen wieder an. Das Team um Picard hat inzwischen die Deflektorschüssel erreicht und sie brauchen nun einen Plan, um diese unbrauchbar zu machen. Man kann sie nicht direkt mit den Phaser-Gewehren zerstören, weil man Gefahr laufen würde, durch die Antiprotonen-Ladung das halbe Schiff zu zerstören. Deshalb will man sie zuerst manuell von den Klammern lösen und dann im freien Raum zerstören. Während Hawk die ihm zugeteilten Klammern zu lösen versucht, wird er von einer Drohne assimiliert. Daraufhin will er Picard hindern, die letzten Klammern zu lösen, aber Worf erschießt ihn. Die Deflektorschüssel wird durch einen gezielten Schuss vom Schiff getrennt und als die Schüssel weit genug vom Schiff entfernt ist, vernichtet Worf sie. [[Datei:PhoenixStart.jpg|thumb|Die Phoenix startet.]] Als die Königin nun durch das Hive-Bewusstsein erfährt, dass ihr Plan nicht aufgegangen ist, befiehlt sie ihren Drohnen nun wieder die höheren Decks anzugreifen. Worf sieht nun keine Hoffnung mehr und will das Schiff aufgeben, was Picard aber überhaupt nicht gefällt. Nach einer handfesten Diskussion mit Worf befiehlt er, das Schiff zu halten und zu kämpfen. Die Crew gehorcht und Picard geht in den Besprechungsraum. Jedoch folgt Lily ihm, um ihn noch einmal umzustimmen. Nachdem er Lily seine Geschichte mit den Borg erzählt hat, bezichtigt Lily ihn des Verlangens nach Rache. Captain Picard beteuert dann, dass sich die Sensibilität der Menschen weiterentwickelt hat und dass der Mensch kein Verlangen mehr nach Rache hat. Sie vergleicht ihn mit Captain Ahab, der jahrelang den weißen Wal Moby Dick gejagt hat, weil dieser ihn verkrüppelt hatte. Mit diesem Vergleich bringt sie ihn zur Vernunft. Er befiehlt die Evakuierung auf Gravett Island. Während er die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert, bereitet man die Phoenix auf den Start vor. In einem erfolgreichen und mit Rock'n'Roll begleitetem Flug gelingt es Cochrane, Riker und Geordi in den Orbit aufzusteigen. Akt VII: Die Geschichte wiederholt sich thumb|Data schlägt mit seinem Arm ein Leck in einen Plasmakühltank. Die Besatzung ist von Bord, nur der Captain ist noch da. Vorher hat er Lily beim Abschied erklärt, dass er noch jemanden retten muss. Ein Freund, der ihm schon in vielen Situationen geholfen hat: Data. Picard gelangt, ohne dass ihn eine Drohne aufhält, in den Maschinenraum. Die Queen begrüßt ihn und Picard kann sich an sie erinnern, denn sie war bei seiner Assimilation dabei. Damals wollte sie keine einfache Drohne, sondern einen Borg, der die Kluft zwischen der Menschheit und dem Kollektiv überbrücken konnte. Picard bietet sich im Austausch für Data an, eine Borg-Drohne zu werden, aber die Borg-Königin hat bereits einen Gefährten gefunden, nämlich Data. Data, dem inzwischen schon weitere Teile seiner „Haut“ durch echte Haut ersetzt wurde, deaktiviert die Selbstzerstörung und gibt den Hauptcomputer wieder frei. thumb|Data zieht die Borg-Königin in den Tod. Die Enterprise steuert nun auf die Phoenix zu, was Cochrane beunruhigt. Nun befiehlt die Königin Data, die Phoenix zu zerstören. Daraufhin feuert er drei Quantentorpedos auf das Schiff ab, aber diese verfehlen es knapp – Data hat die Königin getäuscht. Mit den Worten: Widerstand ist zwecklos zerstört er einen der Plasmakühltanks und die Borg werden getötet. Picard kann gerade noch in Sicherheit klettern, während sich die organischen Teile der Königin auflösen, woraufhin auch ihre kybernetischen Bauteile versagen. Nachdem das Plasma abgezogen ist, durchbricht Picard mit einem herzhaften Griff die mechanische Wirbelsäule der Borg-Königin. Epilog: Die Zukunft beginnt… [[Datei:Phoenix2.jpg|thumb|Die Phoenix kurz bevor sie auf Warp geht.]] thumb|Der Erstkontakt. Die Phoenix ist auf Warp gegangen und schließlich sicher zur Erde zurückgekehrt. Ein vulkanisches Schiff hat die Warpspur bemerkt und landet am Startplatz. Die Zukunft der Menschheit hat begonnen … und die Vulkanier lernen den Rock 'n' Roll kennen. Die Enterprise kehrt durch einen erneuten Zeitwirbel in ihre Zeit zurück. Lily beobachtet am Himmel, wie die Enterprise in die Zukunft zurück reist, deren Anfänge sie gerade miterlebt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines thumb|Ein früher Arbeitstitel des Films: Star Trek Generations II Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) zurückgegriffen. In besagtem Film versucht Khan, Rache an Kirk zu nehmen, nachdem dieser ihn und seine Mannschaft auf dem späteren Wüstenplanet Ceti Alpha V ausgesetzt hat. In einer der Szenen entdeckt Chekov im Wrack ein Bücherregal, darunter befindet sich auch das Buch Moby Dick.}} ebenfalls.}} ein.}} , in der Data mit Tasha Yar Erfahrungen gesammelt hat.}} Bezüge zur Realität Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Produktionsnotizen Sets und Drehorte Spezialeffekte thumb|Der Millennium Falcon. Maske & Kostüme werden hier zum ersten Mal gezeigt. Bei DS9 tauchten sie erst in der Episode auf. Admiral Hayes trägt noch eine alte Uniform.}} Darsteller und Charaktere und auf, bis auf Ethan Phillips und Robert Picardo in ein und derselben Rolle. Robert Picardo spielt zwar in beiden Fällen ein Medizinisches Notfallhologramm (MHN), jedoch ist das MHN der Enterprise E streng genommen ein anderes Hologramm als das MHN der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]].}} Produktionschronologie * - Erste Gespräche zur Entwicklung eines neuen Star-Trek-Films * - Erster Entwurf des Drehbuchs zu Star Trek: Resurrection Trivia Apokryphes Nachwirkung Der Film erhielt eine Oscar-Nominierung für das beste Make-Up. Merchandising Datei:ST8 Kinoplakat.jpg|Kinoplakat D (1996) Datei:ST08 VHS Cover.jpg|VHS-Cover Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt (VHS) Datei:ST08 VHS Cover Die Kinofilme.jpg|VHS-Cover Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt (VHS) Datei:ST08 DVD Cover Widescreen Collection.jpg|DVD-Cover Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt (DVD) Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Obwohl die Enterprise etwa 24 Stunden im Erdorbit kreist, wird niemals in Erwägung gezogen, dass es auch nach dem Krieg außer Chochranes noch viele andere Teleskope auf der Erde geben könnte, die das Raumschiff erspähen könnten, womit eine massive Kontaminierung der Zeitlinie gegeben wäre. Schon Captain Kirks Crew auf der "Bounty" war sich 1986 dieses hohen Risikos bewusst. . In erwähnt Captain Benjamin Sisko die Borg-Invasion aus dem Kinofilm. Diese Episode spielt allerdings noch vor Sternzeit 50564,2 (siehe ), während der Film zu Sternzeit 50893,5 spielt, also laut Sternzeitangabe einige Monate in der Zukunft. Weiterhin trägt Worf ab das Logo des Hauses von Martok an seinem Schultergurt, in Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt trägt er allerdings noch das Emblem des Hauses von Mogh an seiner Schärpe. Damit müsste der Kinofilm noch vor der DS9-Folge Martoks Ehre spielen. Allerdings spielt diese Episode noch vor Sternzeit 50814,2 (siehe ), während der Kinofilm erst zur Sternzeit 50893,5 geschieht und Worf zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr das Emblem des Hauses von Mogh tragen dürfte.}} Synchronisationsfehler Worf befiehlt auf der Defiant im Original "Ramming Speed" (also einen Kamikazeflug in den Kubus), in der Synchronisation wird daraus "Raumgeschwindigkeit". Zu Beginn wird "I am Locutus, a Borg" mit "Ich bin Locutus von Borg" übersetzt, vermutlich, weil man statt "a" "of" verstand. Richtig wäre "ein Borg", wie es Locutus auch in der Episode "In den Händen der Borg" sagte. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * * * ca:Star Trek VIII: Primer contacte en:Star Trek: First Contact es:Star Trek VIII: First Contact fr:Star Trek: First Contact it:Star Trek: Primo contatto ja:スタートレック：ファーストコンタクト nl:Star Trek: First Contact pl:Star Trek: Pierwszy Kontakt pt:Star Trek VIII: First Contact ro:Star Trek VIII: Primul contact ru:Звёздный путь VIII: Первый контакт sv:Star Trek: First Contact ST08